Diary of a Death Eater
by Serpient
Summary: Random suff about an oc who is a death eater.


_Diary's of a Death Eater_

He found me when I was young. About the age 16 or 17. Hogwarts suffocated me, and my parents were anything but what I wanted to be when I was older. I rebelled, and in the worst ways possible. In the end I was hated by my perfect parents and cast out. As the outcast that I was. And still to this day, I don't regret _that _decision. But there many things in my life that do.

But we can't get to that later.

I remember my pureblood family, and how much I hate their standards. I remember taking down their standards one by one. Sometimes even two at a time. HA. We were so proper, so careful of what we did and said. Where we went, who we socialized with. It made my head spin. And frankly I didn't give a hippogriffs ass about any of it. Not one bit.

But time and time again, they forced me to succumb, making me obey. Trying to wrestle my pride and my desire to break free of them. That was in the end their downfall. You can't cage fire. And no matter how much anyone tries, no one can tame something wild. So it was only natural for me to fight back. To take down those who oppressed me.

I was lying in my bed, in the Slytherin house, unable to sleep as always. My mind swimming with dangerous dark thoughts. I was restless and nothing was going it keep me there so I got up and wondered out, very late after curfew. I remember the floor being cold on my feet. And a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me it was sort of wrong. But the part no longer exists, and back then it really never was a ruling factor in my thinking process.

I wondered into the library. I had charmed myself to be invisible. A feat I am actually quite proud of. My curiosity was quite wet for the restricted section and so I made my way that way. Charming the lock open and wondered in. I pursued the books, nothing really catching my attention. But then my hand and eyes wavered over a book that probably shouldn't have really gotten my attention, but it did.

_The Unforgivable Curses_

Even the title makes me shiver to this day. I had grabbed the book and carefully took it from the shelf; a cloud of dust came with it. I sneezed as the cloud swarmed in my face. The binding of the book was old and crusted, as thought would fall apart any moment. It was black and graying. It had an air around it, as though it was full of great and terrible secrets. I felt my tongue water as I slumped against the books and shelves and placed the black and decaying book in my lap. I charmed the place so no sound could escape the restricted section.

My fingers trembled with anticipation as I opened the book. The contents of the book were divided into three sections, and mini subchapters within them. It was divided by the three curses, and their sub chapters were more in depth details of the curses.

That book changed my life. Every night that I could get away I would sneak to the library and indulge with the ancient dark secrets of the curses. It became my obsession. It's all I thought about in my waking brain, and all I dreamt about in my dreams. And at the moment we were learning about the Dark Lord and his how dangerous he was. I would laugh at that, because I felt so powerful knowing the terrible secrets that I did.

How wrong I was.

It was Christmas break and I was forced to spend the dreaded holiday at home with my bag of a mother and my git for a father. I went on the train with a rather nasty attitude. Knowing this holiday as any other would be filled with angry arguments, slamming doors, and groundings. Though it never worked.

The house was bare as I walked in. silence greeted me. What I would expect from parents who hated their daughter. I walked in and went straight to my room. I really should have just stayed at Hogwarts. At least I didn't really have to worry about anyone, but Filch, but he rather enjoyed my company strangely.

It was the night of Christmas dinner. As I entered the room, it was surprisingly quiet, and my parents seemed more quiet than usual. Which is really rather strange. Perhaps they finally gave up on me. I could only hope. I felt my want in me high as I sat down on the other end of my parents. Their eyes hardly flittered up in greeting to me. Something was wrong.

I sat down expectantly. The conversation didn't start, not till long after the house elves brought out the dessert. We sat there in silence, it was suffocating me. My father finally cleared his voice, drawing attention to himself.

"We, are going to have guests over." He deadpanned. I about laughed hysterically. That's it. That was why we had the extremely silent and rather uncomfortable Christmas dinner. I looked at him more expectantly. That couldn't have been it. He looked as though he was going to elaborate more, but didn't, my parents just stood up and excused themselves, leaving me there. To sit alone at the table, watching the house elves pick up after our mess. I sat there brooding. Not really wanting

Random stuff about some stuff i was thinking about, tell me what you think, i wont continue with it though.


End file.
